The Taming of the April Fool
by Andra Sashner
Summary: ANIME-CENTRIC AU. Watanuki's a little strange but Shizuka thinks that's okay since there hadn't been anyone to love him in a long time. There can be a new beginning and if only there wasn't so much blood or danger, Watanuki might realise it too.
1. Quiet in the Rough

_**Quiet in the Rough**_  
**_Fandom:_**_ xxxHolic  
__**Series**__: The Taming of the April Fool _

* * *

If there was one thing Doumeki Shizuka believed in, it was that one could never impose his or her feelings on another person. It didn't change the way he felt inside, his capacity to feel, but it seemed best and most productive to remain in control of them. To show one's emotions meant to affect others and so he hid them. 

His family, classmates, teachers and so forth all seemed to think well of him because of that, his 'Live and Let Live' way of things, and praised him for it. They commented on how well he suited his own name; Shizuka –peaceful; calm. And it was with his calm that he turned girls down when they asked him out. It was with his calm he concentrated on his archery targets, with it he took each day as it came, and with it he bore the trials thrown his way.

Now if only he could keep that calm, and continue not to impose his feelings on one Watanuki Kimihiro then everything would be perfect.

But no.

Instead of his usual calm and collected manners, his poker-faced countenance or his usual methodical logic… he was instead saddled with worry, found himself unable to resist smirking, and while he retained most of his logic, he often lost most of it to anger in his concern for Watanuki's well-being. After he got over being annoyed about those things, he decided it was probably best to accept it. He couldn't change much about it, anyway, helplessly prodding at Watanuki if only just to watch the younger man reduce himself to a fit of spit and sparks. And besides, the little fool had the _cutest_ blush…

Well, _that _explained why he'd never been interested in girls.

It was trading one problem for another, however. Because while he had answers to some of his questions, those had only been replaced with more questions. Such as, would Watanuki possibly entertain the idea of attraction to him in return?

He really tried not to think about that. But Himawari-chan, for all her naïve ignorance and polite disregard of Watanuki's squealing adoration, seemed to sense that he and Watanuki belonged together. She encouraged them to be together. She would give Watanuki her sincerest apologies every time she couldn't accompany him on meetings or errands for Yuuko, and before turning away would throw 'Doumeki-kun' a cheery and rather knowing smile. Even he, as sharp as he usually was, couldn't have initially said she did these things on purpose.

So when he did figure it out, he would smile for her in appreciative thanks.

And if Watanuki flew into a flailing rage over it, well that was just a bonus.

He just peaceably observed. Remained calm. Because regardless of all the ways Watanuki shred down his guard and rearranged his personality or shook up his life, Shizuka was still very good at keeping calm after all.

TBC


	2. What Isn't There

_**What Isn't There  
**__**Summary:**__ Take on post-Episode 3 (this is an anime-centric series, consider yourself warned)  
__**Warnings:**__ Anime centric. In case some missed the above._

* * *

It was the night when Yuuko sent him and Watanuki to the school that Shizuka first found out how _well_ Watanuki could see spirits.

He had sort of known for a while, had heard a few mentions from Watanuki which he'd been too polite to ask a little further into. He had thought that respecting Watanuki's discomfort at the topic had been the better thing to do than press for more details.

And, finding out now how damnably dangerous having this Sight could be, he was furious.

Because it was that night at the school, watching Watanuki panic at something only he could see, argue with beings Shizuka could not perceive, and only just barely managing to catch Watanuki before he nearly damn well died, that Shizuka began to understand what it was Watanuki had been living with all his life.

And after that, how could he not scowl and frown at Watanuki? Yet how could he not stay by Watanuki's side, expectant for the 'next time'?

He was furious with himself for all the times he had not asked to know a little more… and he was just as furious with Watanuki for not asking for help when he so obviously needed it.

"Those ears were just about the only thing keeping you in touch with someone who knew what she was doing," Shizuka commented grumpily as they walked to the meeting place at the park. "Just like you to lose something so important when it counts."

"I so do not need to hear lectures from you, you oaf!" Watanuki hissed at him, half turning to shake a fist in has face. "I was in mortal danger and you want to berate me for losing headphones when I was ducking for my life!"

"If you had just paid a little bit more attention," Shizuka smartly replied in his usual dead tone, "You would have managed the same manoeuvre and still retained the headphones. That way, you would have been less likely to throw yourself off the building."

Watanuki flushed, turning away to stare at the pavement. As usual, the Seer skipped over the part where he hadn't really thrown himself but had been pushed, and muttered, "I already said I was sorry about your arm." He flashed a wary look up through his lashes at Shizuka, "And I already thanked you for saving me. What more do you want," he grumbled gloomily, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Shizuka had half a mind to reach over and shake the fool. And really, with one arm in a sling and the other occupied carrying components for lunch, shaking Watanuki wasn't an option. He settled for a more comfortable sidelong glare instead.

Watanuki, ever the sensitive, gave a minute cringe as he turned his head a little more away. "Stop staring, you're being weird again," he berated, fingers reaching quickly to adjust his glasses and hide an embarrassed flush at the same time. "I don't know why Yuuko-san insisted so badly you stay around me. And look, all you're doing is giving me a hard time anyway!" Watanuki seethed, glaring into the distance.

"Oi."

"My name is _not_ 'oi', you overgrown--"

"We're here," and Shizuka turned into the gate abruptly, which was thankfully on his side of the pavement. Behind him, there was a moment of silence. And with his back turned to Watanuki, he allowed an anticipative smirk...

"You could have given me a warning sooner!"

Much better; and he called back, "Quit standing around looking like you're yelling at no one." You do enough of that already.

"Don't tell me what to do!" But when Shizuka stopped to watch, Watanuki had flushed with embarrassment and was rushing to follow, awkwardly holding his own haul as he hurried to catch up.

He soon realised that over the Seer's shoulder, there was a lady with her child across the street, unable to see Watanuki' companion because Shizuka stood in the shadows of the park trees. It really had probably seemed to the woman that Watanuki was yelling at no one.

Watanuki didn't look pleased when he caught up. The darker colour on his cheeks evidence that he'd noticed the woman as well. And the challenging glare in his eyes dared Shizuka to say something about it.

The monk sighed and turned, pausing to allow Watanuki to fall into step beside him before he continued walking.

Chastised, he said nothing until much later, Yuuko rubbing matters in a little. And with a knowing twinkle in her eyes, she offered him a drink. Her little familiarities with him and his history had him inclined to believe that she knew his family... and perhaps might know that his father had permitted him _sake_ long before than a child should be.

Even if he was underage, he replied to the offer, "Ah thanks. I'll have some."

Kunogi refused to torment Watanuki, turning instead to him, "Doumeki-kun, is your arm alright?"

"Ah," he replied affirmatively.

"I'm so sorry, and you're right handed and all..."

"No, that's not it." Watanuki would have died had he not reached out. A dislocated arm was quite a small price to pay.

"But that snake was the school's guardian then, wasn't it?" Watanuki asked Yuuko.

Shizuka held Kunogi's gaze, and she seemed to understand his taking offence at her concern for his arm. They listened in to the rest of Yuuko and Watanuki's discussion, and he frowned darkly when Yuuko said,

"Watanuki, to spirits you look very tasty. A feast fit for a King," her gaze slid briefly over toward him and Shizuka stiffened where he sat, fingers tight around his glass. "That is why I had Doumeki go with you. His presence muted yours, making it difficult to find you. He kept you safe."

What? He protested, "But I didn't do anything."

"Unconscious ability has nothing to do with conscious effort," Yuuko dismissed with a strange little smile. "If Watanuki was by himself, he wouldn't have been able to make it past all those spirits outside." He stared as she pronounced into the outraged Seer's face, "Watanuki was able to make it to the roof because Doumeki was with him." Shizuka frowned harder. And as though to rub it in, she added smugly, "Not to mention, he saved you from falling."

Watanuki looked over at him, and for the first time Shizuka felt that the other boy was really seeing him for the first time. It was for a fraction of a moment the Seer seemed to almost appreciate him.

But it wasn't... _right_…

He lifted his fork, drawing Watanuki's eyes to the last bite impaled there, "Did you want this?"

The Seer instantly scowled and bristled, "I don't need it! I _made_ it!"

Much better. He noticed Yuuko was smiling at them funny. Not the least bit perturbed by the Seer's scowl, he prodded, "Oi."

"Now what?" Watanuki snapped.

He held up his plate, "Seconds."

"You eat too fast!" came the instantaneous and acidic reply. "I haven't even had any yet!"

Shizuka remained calm as he waited, Watanuki growling a low rumble like an animal that from him, in Shizuka's opinion, seemed to sound a little too much like a loud purr.

And then Watanuki turned resignedly away, "Wait. I'll make another batch."

Just to rile him, Shizuka asked, "Can you hurry?"

"Don't be stuck up!" came the sharp retort.

Much better.

Even if Yuuko was _still_ smiling at them funny.

_Fin._


	3. Intention

_**Intention  
**__3__rd__ May 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Taming of the April Fool  
__**Summary:**__ Lunch.  
__**Warnings:**__ Silly girls._

* * *

"If it's alright with you, Doumeki-kun," said the nervous girl in a soft voice, "then please take this lunch I made for you."

Shizuka didn't remove his hands from his pockets, eyes slipping down toward the pretty lunch box the girl held out to him, a blue plastic case with plum blossoms across it.

Wasn't he past this sort of thing? Well, the girl was a freshman and probably didn't know any better. How daring of her. Most of his own classmates and those of the same year as he knew that the only thing he did accept was Valentine's Day chocolates. But that was because they were normally heaped on his desk before he got to it or anonymously stuffed into his shoe locker.

"Thank you but I'm sorry. I cannot accept this," Shizuka said firmly, meeting her eyes again to convey how seriously he took her question. His intensity usually cut off the follow-up queries like—

"But it's just lunch," she said in that forced casual manner Shizuka so well recognized. "It can't do any harm, can it?"

Like that. "Thank you for the gift," Shizuka repeated, "but I cannot accept it."

"But you didn't bring any lunch with you," she protested, eyes flashing to the left where her clique of friends stood out of earshot and watching.

Shizuka pressed his lips together in minor irritation. Did she just want to look cool for friends? It didn't matter to him either way but he found it unpleasant when people tried to make moves on him just for the sake of it being a popular thing to do. He seemed to be a fad that never went out of fashion. How annoying.

"I have lunch waiting for me," Shizuka said blandly. "And we don't have much time left. Don't you want to go have lunch too?"

"But Doumeki-kun--"

Ah yes. Time to go. He nodded politely and turned to leave.

"Do you have someone who makes lunch for you then?" She called desperately. "You never accept lunch from anyone. Ever!"

"Enjoy your lunch," he replied easily. He didn't have to answer her questions. He passed near the girl's friends as he left, ignoring the awe-filled gazes.

As he walked, he wondered where Watanuki had hidden himself. Himself and that _unagidon_ he had requested.

Front park grass and garden gazebos were always out. Someone had been talking about the roof, so not there and not the stairwell near the roof either. Not the side stairwell near the library, as today was a Thursday and four girls from their class went there to watch the traffic of senior boys leaving for the lunch slot halfway through their own.

Hmm… not the kyuudo field gardens or the fourth floor vacant hall for a few similar reasons. The back of their own building wasn't any good today since someone had been talking about going for a smoke –illegal on school grounds.

Silly rebels. But that meant behind the gymnasium was the last option and by process of elimination…

"You're late," Watanuki hissed, a plastic weave sheet spread down and the layers of lacquered wood lunch box already laid out.

He didn't bother answering and simply sat himself down, snagging up the laid out chopsticks and picking up the covered box obviously set out for him.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Watanuki growled. "I, the great Watanuki, worked to make you this lunch and you can't even spare a word of thanks? You ungrateful, arrogant--"

Shizuka chewed the bite he'd just taken, the eel soft and almost melting in his mouth. It was just… "Delicious."

"Well of course it's delicious!" Watanuki scowled, the expression marred by the pink of his cheeks. "I made it, didn't I?!"

Shizuka merely gave an agreeable nod, eyes glancing over his companion for the reaction—there, that twitch of a nerve below his left eye –before going back to his meal.

"So?" Watanuki asked in a most put-upon tone of voice, as though the question were being asked more for the sake of conversation than anything else. "Why were you late? Your class got out a full ten minutes before mine did."

"There was a freshman girl who wanted to give me a lunch she made," he replied, continuing with his meal. He noticed when Watanuki froze and took the opportunity to snatch a slice of his _unagi_.

"Oi!" the Seer hissed, snapping out of his motionlessness, shaking a fist at Shizuka. "That was _mine!_"

"Not anymore." He popped the slice into his mouth, momentarily shutting his eyes with bliss. He's managed to grab one of the belly pieces, and it had been nicely doused in sauce too. Perfect bite, if there ever was one.

"You thieving, over-bearing, impossible idiot!" Watanuki snarled, theatrically waving his arms. Shizuka made to take another piece, seeing as how those arms were otherwise occupied but Watanuki quickly snatched his box up, curled his arms protectively around it and scooted away.

Shizuka sighed. There had been one more slice of belly there left too.

"You didn't answer my question either!" came an annoyed hiss. "Honestly, you make me wait then don't even bother to finish explaining yourself or apologise? What an ungrateful lout."

Accustomed to such noisy slander against his character, the monk merely placidly answered, "She wanted to give me lunch. I refused."

"I don't know why you didn't accept since what I make never seems to be enough for you," Watanuki growled, turning to give Shizuka his back.

"It wouldn't have been made by you," the monk corrected. It wouldn't have been as carefully or lovingly made, would not have been as delicious or as perfect; would not have been made with the intent of making him enjoy it.

"You just want to make me suffer!" Watanuki yowled, pointing accusingly. He curled back to his corner of the mat and mourned, "If only that witch hadn't made me agree making you lunch would be a good way to express my thanks…" He sniffed, "And it's never even appreciated, either."

Never appreciated because Shizuka wanted Watanuki to always strive for his best at cooking, never truly given vocal appreciation because then the Seer would feel he'd won… and maybe never make them quite the same way. At least with Shizuka criticising him (if only by the tiniest points) then he would always work to do better.

So true to form, Shizuka commented, "The sauce should be a little thicker."

"Why you..!"

Shizuka ate his lunch gratefully, ignoring the rest of the fireworks. He could remain calm under the most pressing of situations anyway.

And that blush across Watanuki's cheeks meant he knew Shizuka's intentions –and real meaning –regardless of what the monk said.

TBC


End file.
